Ultimate Swampfire
Ultimate Swampfire 'is the ultimate form of Swampfire. His first appearance was in ''The Final Battle: Part 2, making it Ben's first ultimate transformation, a reference to Ben's transformation to regular Swampfire in Ben 10: Alien Force, being his first transformation when he puts on the Ultimatrix. Appearance After the induced evolution, Swampfire now appears as humanoid tree with three blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue-colored napalm kerosene gel-like solution (as confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie), that Ultimate Swampfire shoots out and ignites blue-colored flames that are nearly three times as hot as regular Swampfire's flames . He is the same size as original Swampfire. He has many of the same abilities. He also has the same feet as Swampfire. He now has a blue Heatblast-like face inside a blue bubble. His body is composed of petrified wood. His voice is now slightly deeper than Swampfire. Abilities His pyrokinetic and chlorokinetic abilities are greatly increased, but he cannot regenerate. Instead, he is made out of a lot tougher material (like petrified wood, so it was described) making him more resistant to damage. His speed is also the same as his original form but he makes up for it with his lethal fire bombs that have knocked even Vilgax out cold. Ultimate Swampfire shoots blue flames while Swampfire shoots ordinary-colored fire, these blue flames could arguably be hotter and more powerful, as 'blue' flames are hotter in real-life. He also shoots a huge pyrokinetic beam when he combines his hands together. He also possesses super strength. He probably has the same plant abilities as Swampfire, and is shown to be able to generate a vine from his body to change forms. (By touching the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.).Plus,he can swim in water as seen in The Final Battle: Part 2. Ultimate Alien He first apears in Ultimate Aggregor where he and his team break in to take out Aggregor's minions. This is also the first time we see him using his bombs. Appearances Alien Force *The Final Battle: Part 2 Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Aggregor ''Translation'' *'''Portuguese: Fogo Fátuo Supremo/ Fatuous Fire Supreme *'Dutch': Ultieme Moerasvuur (Ultieme from Ultimate, Moerasvuur from Swampfire) *'Polish: '''Mega Szlamfair (Mega - Ultimate, Szlamfair - Swampfire) *'Italian:' Ultra Fangofiammante (Ultra/ Ultimate, Fangofiammante/ Flaming mud) *'Norway:' Ultimat Myrild Trivia *Ultimate Swampfire is in an online Ben 10 3D game called ''Ultimate Crisis. *In a beta Ben 10 action comic cover Ultimate Swampfire appeared to resemble Heatblast, being red, while the napalm shells were yellow. *It has been confirmed, by the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction website, that Ultimate Swampfire cannot regenerate, but is now tougher *Swampfire was the first alien Ben used after the Omnitrix recalibrated, as well as Ultimate Swampfire being the first to be used on the Ultimatrix by Ben. Ironically, the first transformation in the first series was Heatblast, making the first alien he uses on the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix after every stage of its life, a fire related alien. *Ultimate Swampfire appears to be the most different ultimate form from its original form. Gallery Ultimate Swampfire.png UltimateSwampfire.png Ultimate Swampfire Toy!.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire toy Ult_Swampfire.JPG|Ultimate Swampfire in Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Swampfire Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire in cosmic destruction 386131050_oult.swampfire.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire in box.| Ultimate_Swampfire2.png|Ultimate Swampfire as he appear in the series Ultimate_Swampfire CD.png ulitmate swampfire figure.jpg|ultimate swampfire figure|link=ultimate swampfire Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Plant Alien Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimatrix aliens